Song for Peace
by The-3-Sueslayers
Summary: Eternal Wings, post game. While sailing on the newly regenerated Ocean, Gibari decides to write a song. Maybe slightly OOC, but I just wanted to use this song. I think it fits fairly well. I do not own the song, or the characters. Sueslayer2


The ship was tossed on the waves of the Ocean.

The six friends sat on the deck, enjoying that which they had helped revive. The Ocean was indeed beautiful.

However, the one who it would have meant most to, someone who had sailed the sky and river before the Sea had returned, was not paying attention to it. Gibari was frowning over a piece of paper, a pen in his hand.

"What be upsetting you?" his friend, Mizuti, asked as she bobbed over to float next to him.

"I'm trying to write a song." Gibari explained.

"Wonderful! Excellent! Stupendous! Let Mizuti help," Mizuti said.

"What're you doing?" asked Kalas, walking over, arm in arm, with Xelha.

"Gibari be writing a song," said Mizuti, "and Mizuti be helping."

"A song?" asked Xelha. "About what?"

"About peace. Peace... and the Ocean." Gibari said. "I'm not really sure why, I just thought it might be a good idea."

"What have you got so far?" asked Xelha.

"This," said Gibari.

"Cast your nets on these waters

Your line on the sea,

your sights on horizons

wherever you please,

for together we'll weather,

the tide that prevails.

With the sun on our shoulders,

the wind in our sails."

"It be sounding like a chorus," said Mizuti. "You be needing verses."

"I can help," said Xelha. "Why not start like this?" She started to sing, thinking of the impossible task she had been faced with before she had met Kalas.

"Gentle lady, gentle man,

may I speak that you might understand."

"That sounds good," said Gibari, scribbling it down.

"Yeah," said Kalas. He sang as well, remembering with a sheepish grin how pigheaded and stupid he had once been.

"I've been thinking we've been rather blind,

let us leave ev'ry difference _behind._" 

"I like it," agreed Gibari. "We can put the chorus next."

"Cast your nets on these waters

Your line on the sea,

your sights on horizons

wherever you please,

for together we'll weather,

the tide that prevails.

With the sun on our shoulders,

the wind in our sails."

Savyna walked out from behind Gibari. "Want some help?" she asked.

"Please," said Gibari. Savyna nodded.

"Those who suffer, those who cry,

call to brothers and friends to come by."

She smiled, thinking of her friend that she had grown up with. She thought of all the times he had stood by her. As children, in the army, and in the desert.

"For 'tis certain united we stand,

side by side, arm in arm, hand in hand."

Gibari nodded quickly, scribbling down what she sang.

"And then you be putting the chorus in again," said Mizuti.

"Cast your nets on these waters

Your line on the sea,

your sights on horizons

wherever you please,

for together we'll weather,

the tide that prevails.

With the sun on our shoulders,

the wind in our sails."

Lyude looked over. "Are you writing a song?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Gibari. "Got any ideas?"

Lyude thought a moment. He looked for something, his meaning of peace. A memory came to him, of a certain tiny girl back in Alfard.

"Little children know the way.

They spend life dream by dream, day by day,

and by nature they seem to imply...

We must love and just never ask why."

Gibari wrote it down and laughed. "Perfect! Now we just put in the chorus again!" He sang it out. Smiling, Xelha and Kalas joined in. Savyna joined as well, then Mizuti, Lyude.

"Cast your nets on these waters.

Your line on the sea,

your sights on horizons

wherever you please,

for together we'll weather,

the tide that prevails.

With the sun on our shoulders,

the wind in our sails."

Gibari added a last line, just to finish it off.

"With the sun on our shoulders,

the wind in our sails." 

"That sounds good," said Lyude, smiling.

"Yeah! I never knew we were poets!" added Kalas, with a laugh.

"It isn't quite finished yet," said Savyna.

"What do you mean?" asked Gibari.

"I get it," said Xelha. "It needs a name!"

The group fell silent.

"Song on the Ocean?" suggested Gibari.

"How about, 'Peace and the Ocean'?" Xelha put in.

"Peace," Savyna added.

"Mizuti has got it!" Mizuti called out. "It be called, 'Song for Peace'."

"Yeah!" said Gibari. He wrote 'Song for Peace' at the top of the paper.

Cast your nets on these waters.

Your line on the sea,

your sights on horizons

wherever you please,

for together we'll weather,

the tide that prevails.

With the sun on our shoulders,

the wind in our sails.

With the sun on our shoulders,

the wind in our sails.


End file.
